Wendy Darling
Your mother and mine. Personality Wendy is, in a child-like way, motherly. She's very responsible for her age, very polite, and looks after others well. She believes every child should have a mother to care for them and is not in a rush to grow up, despite being mature in certain ways. In other ways, she is still very much a child, loving stories of fantasy, and being full of daydreams and silly romantic notions. She's quite old-fashioned in her beliefs, often acting as if she came out of another time. She believes that children -- and she very much considers anyone who isn't a grown-up still a child -- should be respectful, but she can be driven to see the fault in adults' thinking and point it out. She also is perfectly capable of getting angry, and it's not completely unheard of for her to storm off in a huff when she'd been offended. Despite her old-fashioned ways, Wendy does not believe she should be left out of boys' fun, or have to do extra work because she's a girl. Background Wendy was born to George and Mary Darling, the first of their three children. She was always a sweet little girl, who loved fantasy and adventure stories above all else. Sher was an early reader and, as soon as she could, began reading her favorite stories out loud to her parents. Constantly. When Wendy was two, her brother John was born, and Wendy couldn't have been happier than to have someone to tell stories and eventually become a second mother to. Several years later, another brother arrived. At some point between brothers, the Darlings bought a nursemaid. Yes, bought, for the nursemaid, Nanny, was a dog. Now, while Mary Darling was a sweet, open-minded woman, and all of the Darling children loved their flights of fancy, George Darling was a rather serious man, and none too amused when a letter came informing him his daughter was a witch, and invited to attend Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. No matter how excited Wendy got, how hopeful she was with each new letter and how much she tried to convince him not to, Mr. Darling tore up each letter, one by one, and then dozens by dozens, until the letters began showing up in truly inexplicable places. Mrs. Darling finally convinced her husband to look into the school, though Mr. Darling still struggles to believe in magic, even with John Darling now a first year at Hogwarts. As a third year, Wendy takes all required classes, in addition to Home Economics and Care of Magical Creatures, in which she hopes to one day work with pixies. She does notably well in Astronomy and History of Magic, and decently in her other classes. Relationships Roommates Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Third Year Gyrffindor Boys Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Older/Younger Gryffindors Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Non-Gryffindor Third Years Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Everyone Else Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Trivia Mannuhmannuh *Mannuhmannuh See Also Kabby, the mun. External Links DW Profile